kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuzane Kureshima
, nicknamed is . He uses the Budou Lockseed. Character History Becoming Ryugen As Kota returns from the Helheim Forest, Mai and Mitsuzane visit him. As they are wondering what happened to Kota, he tells them that he encountered a white Armored Rider (Zangetsu), who attacked him with no hesitation and thinking that he kills Yuya in the forest. He then tells them the true purpose of the Inves Game. After telling them, Kota started to feel scared after the incident as he quits the team. Mitsuzane decides to buy the Sengoku Driver from Sid, who knows his brother and the company that his father is working for. Sometime later, after Team Gaim is done dancing, Team Invitto's leader, Hideyasu Jonouchi appears as he duels them. Mitsuzane then transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen as he fights an Inves. After he transform into Ryugen, he defeated Hideyasu's Inves as he gain a new Lockseed from him. Sometimes later, he had a dream that the mysterious girl tells him about the fate using the Sengoku Driver. On the next day, Mitsuzane discuss to Team Gaim about Baron's alliance with other teams until Kota appears. Kota then tells him that the Sengoku Driver is like a curse and the true purpose of using the belt, but Mitsuzane thinks that he can fight his own battles with the Sengoku Driver. Later, Kaito arrive to challenge Mitsuzane to test his strength. He transform into Ryugen as Baron summons 2 Inves, which one of them is on a higher class. As Kota and Mai arrive, Ryugen was getting hurt as Kota tells him to retreat. However, he refused to give up when Kota and Mai is watching him fight. Kota was curious until Mai tells him that he made Mitsuzane strong which inspired him. Kota decides to fight with his own power as he transforms into Gaim and helps Ryugen. While fighting, he tells Baron that people don't use strength to show off power, instead it can inspire others to get back up. Ryugen then throw the Ichigo Lockseed to Gaim, which change him into Ichigo Arms. With the new form, Gaim and Ryugen finishes off the two Inves. until Ryoji and Hideyasu appears and transform into Armored Riders Kurokage and Guridon respectively, which shock Gaim, Ryugen and the members of Team Gaim. After they transform into Guridon and Kurokage, they betrayed Baron and finishes him off. Gaim and Ryugen attack the new Armored Riders and finishes them which they gain their Lockseeds. Sometimes later, in the garage, Mitsuzane tells his teammates that they could be in first place as they celebrate. Later, he returns to his home and he discovers that his brother had a Sengoku Driver in his briefcase. As he is about to walk away, Takatora stops him and wants to talk to his brother. Before they could start, Takatora got a call from his work and as he leaves the room, Mitsuzane steals the Suika Lockseed before his brother reentered the room. When Mitsuzane and the rest of Team Gaim dancing, Oren interrupts, challenging the Armored Riders of the team to fight. Blavo quickly uses all of his winning prize Lockseeds to unleash Inves to the fight while purposely letting them running rampant. Mitsuzane/Ryugen give Kota/Gaim his stolen Suika Lockseed as he transform into Suika Arms and destroy the Inveses. But one still left and eat all of the Lockseed to become an Evolved Inves while running rampant again. Gaim Suika Arms and Ryugen (riding Sakura Hurricane) chase the rampant as they finally destroy it. Mitsuzane reveals to everyone that they are now on the top among Beat Riders as they celebrate with a cake from Charmant, much to Kota's dismay. Personality He is a member of Team Gaim and Kota sees him as his younger brother. He is the son of a director of the Yggdrasil Corporation and attends an elite high school, a side of him which he keeps hidden from everyone. Living under his brother's shadow, he wants to live freely and break free from the path established for him, as such he sees Team Gaim as family due him being able to be himself while there. He also respects Kota as a role model, basing his own beliefs around Kota's and always want to do more to help others. He also harbors a secret crush on Mai, which drives him to ask for a Sengoku Driver from Sid and become a rider himself, when Mai is at wit's end due to Kota being shaken to the core after the encounter with Zangetsu. He uses the Budou Lockseed and has a Chinese Armor motif. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Ryugen's forms are called . - Budou= Budou Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Ryugen's default purple form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. This form debuts in episode 4. In this Arms, Ryugen's statistics are the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen, in theory, a good substitution for Gaim. However, the downside of this form is that, as a gunslinger, it lacks close combat abilities. This Arms' finisher is the . - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Ryugen's second form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form's personal weapons are the Kiwi Gekirin. This Arms' finisher is the . - Double= Double Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Double Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Trigger Magnum. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation Device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Budou Ryuhou - Ryugen Budou Arms' personal weapon **Kiwi Gekirin - Ryugen Kiwi Arms' personal weapons **Trigger Magnum - Ryugen Double Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Budou's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Shared Rider Machine with Gaim *Rose Attacker List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-7 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuzane Kureshima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryugen, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Beet J Stag/Stag Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters.Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *He is similar to Shinji Kido from Kamen Rider Ryuki ''and Shouichi Tsugami from ''Kamen Rider Agito, as they have the same Dragon motif found in Asia (Ryugen and Agito have a Chinese Dragon, while Ryuki has a Japanese Dragon). **He is also similar to Shuichi Kitaoka from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as both are gun users with a dominant green color in their Rider forms. **He is also similar to Mutsuki Kamijo from Kamen Rider Blade, as both became Kamen Riders at around sixteen years of age and they also have a dominant green color in their Rider forms. References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heroes Category:Sniper Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives